The Island Of Death
by Lily-Anne Turner
Summary: A girl comes abourd the Black Pearl, no one knows what she really indendes to do, she doesnt expext to fall in love with Jack Sparrow! Please RR
1. Chapter 1 Lily

**Chapter 1- Lily**

****

Lily walked out onto the deck of her small boat and gazed out at the port of Tortuga that was coming into view from behind the rocks. She had been sailing alone for weeks so she was tired and wanted some company. She was meeting and staying with a friend of hers called Scarlet who was a prostitute. Lily wondered what it would be like living with her. When she approached the shore she tied up her boat at the docks and set off along the pier. Her long black hair flowed out behind her. All dressed in black she stood out in the crowd but she had a rare gift of being able to be unseen if and when she wished. She had known Scarlet ever since she had arrived in Port Royal eight years ago. 

   She approached the courtesan's houses in the centre of the town and spoke to a prostitute nearby. 

"Do you know where I can find Scarlet Kidd?" she asked in a clear ringing voice.

" She'll be inside number fourteen, I think. Go up the stairs and turn right. " She said.

"Thanks." Lily replied and pushed open the door. The hallway was dark and the walls were damp. She could just make out the dark shape of the staircase at the back of the hallway. She made her way towards it and went upstairs. The corridor was better lit so she could clearly see Scarlet's room. She knocked sharply on the door and a small woman with red hair and freckles opened the door. 

"Lily! You're here at last! How bloody long does it take you to get here from Port Royal? Is the town still the lively place it used to be? It must be almost five years since I came to Tortuga." 

"Nah, Port Royal is a bloody prison now that bastard Norrington became Commedor. Not a patch on Tortuga." replied Lily with a wink. She looked round the room to find that it was small but well furnished with two single beds at either end of the room.

"You like it?" asked Scarlet.

" I suppose it will do," said Lily. _Yeah it's perfect, _she thought. _Just what I need._

Lily spent the next couple of weeks exploring the port of Tortuga looking for Pirates fearless enough to accompany her on her mission. In the evenings Scarlet would show her the most famous pubs. Lily never said much and no one knew her real name. To most people she was known as the Black Pirate. She got her name from the fact that she always wore black to match her hair and her skin was pale. The men adored her and the women hated her for being beautiful. Many people stared at her and wondered what her purpose was in Tortuga. She was strange and mysterious and she was often seen in the company of strange men. None of them seemed to aquest to her requests because she would be in the same bar the next day in the same situation. No one knew what she wanted, that was a secret that no one would ever guess.


	2. Chapter 2 The Black Pearl

Chapter 2- The Black Pearl 

****

When Lily had been in Tortuga for a month a large ship, bigger than any that was seen usually, harbored there for the night. The ship was called the Black Pearl, captained by the infamous Jack Sparrow.

"Do we anchor 'ere cap'n and row to shore?" 

"Ay, that's right." Replied Jack. "I need to get me self some new crew that ain't a bunch of wimps like you."

" But what about us that is stayin' cap'n. What'll we do?"

" Stay on the ship ya morons, until a get back. Anna-Maria, come with me, we're goin' ashore."

    He walked off the boat and rowed to the shore. He strode up the pier with Anna-Maria close behind. The red sun was setting behind them casting a bright, orange glow over the buildings. By the time they were in the centre of the town, the nightlife was bustling and busy. The men were drinking in the streets and the prostitutes were all around them, slipping drugs into their rum and then pulling them into houses. Scarlet and Lily stood in the corner of the square by the courtesans' houses. As they both scanned the courtyard they saw Jack Sparrow striding towards them. He was tall and tanned with dark braided hair and his eyes were outlined with kohl. _He's a pirate, _Lily thought. _Yes, he looks fearless and wiling enough. _She was about to walk over to him when she caught a few words of what he was saying to the woman beside him.

"Yeah, the Island of Darkness. That's where we're goin' an' if you got a problem with I'll just leave ya 'ere an' sail away by me onesey, savvy?"

"Yes cap'n, there ain't gonna be many folk round 'ere that'll wanna go there you know."

"Better 'ere than bloody Port Royal." Jack replied.

   A slow smile appeared on Lily's face, they were going exactly where she needed to be taken. She stared to walk towards him, when to her surprise, Scarlet strode straight past her and slapped Jack round the face.

"Hey! What was that for, lass?" he roared.

"For cheating on me, you good for nothin' Pirate!" Scarlet replied and walked away. Lily composed herself and hurried after Jack Sparrow, who was already striding off in the opposite direction to Scarlet. 

" Wait!" she shouted. He turned round and said,

"What is it you be wantin' love?"

"I couldn't help but overhear what you were sayin' earlier 'bout goin' to the Island of Darkness."

"Yes, and?" he replied.

"I am willing to come with you. I know how to sail a ship well enough an' I'm not afraid."

"What be your name lass?" he asked.

"Lily-Anne…" she paused. "Smith" she said finally.

"Well miss Smith." He said. "You had better be comin' with us then."

Lily smiled secretly to herself before turning and following the two pirates down the street.


	3. Chapter 3 The Crew

Chapter 3- The Crew 

****

Jack Sparrow, Lily and Anna-Maria spent the evening walking around Tortuga looking for any other willing pirates unsuccessfully. Many of the pirates refused. Lily thought they had a right to be scared, but as for herself she was going home. 

"Well there's no point in us hangin' round 'ere no more." Said Jack when they had been wandering about for 3 hours. "Back to the Pearl."

Lily felt a jolt of excitement in her stomach, they were going to the legendary Black Pearl and she longed to feel the wind on her face and the warm sun on her body. As much as she liked land her heart was in the sea and it was her soul.

   They went aboard the Pearl in the dark, Anna-Maria showed Lily to their quarters, as they were the only women on board. 

"Lily," said Jack just as she was about to enter her cabin. She turned around. "You can meet the rest of the crew tomorrow, savvy?"

She merely nodded and went into the cabin and shut the door behind her, breathing hard. She had felt something when he had said her name. It was almost like, longing for him to hold her in his arms. She shook the thought quickly from her mind, she didn't like Captain Sparrow, and it must have been her excitement at going home. _Mind you, _she thought. _He did seem to be the only man who hadn't fallen under her spell. Maybe he **was** different, maybe he **was **the one…_

The morning dawned bright and warm. Lily woke to the yellow sunshine streaming in through the porthole in her cabin. She dressed quickly in her usual black and walked out onto the deck. She gasped in wonder; the ship had everything anyone could ever want. Freedom. The pearl was vast but elegant as it streamed through the water. The black sails catching the wind perfectly. 

"You like then?" said the captain, behind her, making her jump.

"It's perfect." She said with a smile.

"I think it's time you met me crew." He placed a hand on her shoulder and gently turned her round to face a row of strong men. Captain Sparrow named them all before turning to Lily and saying,

"What do ya think of me able bodied crew then?"

"Hmm, very good." She said, because she could see that they were already entranced.

"Gents, this be Lily-Anne Smith."

All the men took of their hats and bowed to her before getting on with their work. 

"Now, you're not on this ship to relax. You're 'ere to work so you can get busy."

"Ay cap'n." Lily replied. She looked up at the never-ending horizon that would bring her ever closer to her home and freedom.


End file.
